


brooklyn 99//one shots

by hyperfixation_station



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Police, Whump, i can't describe to you how much fluff there is gonna be, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixation_station/pseuds/hyperfixation_station
Summary: just some cute b99 one shots that don't need a whole story. some of these are already posted on my page by themselves, they're just here as well to organize them :)talk to me if you want me to write your prompt!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	1. *introduction*

hey! this will just be some b99 one shots, probably just one "chapter" per story. lots of ship stuff most likely. please send ideas if you want to see it written!


	2. *santiaz* (rosaxamy)

**_so i just learned that santiaz is the second most popular ship in the entire show, wouldn't have guessed that lmao but here i am giving the people what they want. pure santiaz._ **

"Ugh, this feels terrible. I'm never stopping," Rosa says to Amy. The squad is at Shaw's after finally closing a months long drug case. Rosa is on her seventh drink.

"Oh, yes, you are. I'm not letting you die on my watch." Amy pries the drink from Rosa's hand, much to her dislike. "Let's go home." At this point, Rosa is too weak to complain or fight. Amy loads Rosa into the back seat of her car and she falls over almost immediately. On the ride back to Amy's apartment, she looks back at Rosa through the rearview mirror. A small smile comes out of no where as she sees Rosa's sleeping face. She shakes the thought away and before she knows it, she's pulling into the garage behind her building. As she gets out to open Rosa's door and bring her inside, she realizes she has no idea how to do that. On one hand, Rosa can't sleep in Amy's car all night. On the other, "Never wake a sleeping dragon." She grimaces as she opens the door and lightly taps on Rosa's shoulder. "Rosa," she whispers. "We're home." After a clumsy few steps out of the car, Amy wraps Rosa's arms around herself for walking support. They (loudly) make their way to Amy's room and Rosa collapses onto Amy's couch.

Amy smiles at her again, and goes to get ready for bed. Once she finishes, Amy turns to head to her bedroom and stops. She takes a few steps toward Rosa to see if she's still asleep. She's barely snoring. Amy fetches a spare blanket from her closet and drapes it over Rosa wordlessly. She's not really awake, but she envelops herself in the blanket, making herself into a little curled up ball. Amy thinks for a second and heads back to her room, before coming out with her own covers and a pillow. She settles into the chair next to Rosa and stares at her for a few minutes. Amy finally decides to lay down to the best of her ability, and before drifting off to sleep, her hand meets Rosa's. They sleep like that, hands intertwined until morning.


	3. *dianetti* (ginaxrosa cold open)

**okay so this is basically just a cold open involving the precinct finding out gina and rosa are dating**

The elevator door dings and Jake looks up from his desk. There's Gina, waltzing in fifteen minutes late, as always. She _click clacks_ her way across the bullpen in her pointy shoes, staring at her phone the whole time. Every few seconds, she'll smile or chuckle and then type (fantastically quick). Jake notices Rosa... doing the same thing. Without taking his eyes off of them, he taps Amy on the arm.

"What-"

"Shhhh..." He puts his finger out beside him and points to Gina and Rosa.

***The next day***

"Yes, finally!" Jake says triumphantly.

"What, did you close a case?" Terry asks him, glancing up from his own file.

"No, something way better than that; it's lunchtime," he says. "I haven't eaten anything but iced coffee today."

"You should eat breakfast, Jake," Terry says concerned but unsurprised.

"Yeah. Probably." He grabs his jacket off of the back of his chair. Just as he enters the elevator to leave, he sees Gina and Rosa walking his way, arms interlocked. They're just looking at each other and talking. Before they can see, Jake makes the same confused (but intrigued) face he made the day before. They enter the elevator, not breaking their connection, and close the door. Jake sneaks peeks at them periodically, before the doors open again and he watched them leave without him.

He thinks. "Huh."

***The day after that***

Gina struts over to Rosa's desk, and, without any warning, climbs onto it and sits, crossing her legs. With no prompting from Rosa, she just starts talking, phone in hand. 

Instead of her usual silence, Rosa stops her work and actually talks back to Gina. She even smiles. And is that... _blush_?

"Okay, okay, coolcoolcoolcoolcool..." Jake says to himself. He continues his work, stealing glimpses of them every few minutes. Eventually, he notices them stand up, _holding hands_ , and go to what Jake assumes is their secret bathroom. Charles told him all about it after Hitchcock and Scully found out.

They stay in there for... a while.

***The day after _that_ ***

Jake comes back into the bullpen from Holt's office. He stops in his tracks and strains his neck to see what Gina's doing on her phone. Her camera is open, and she snaps a few pictures of Rosa from across the room.

Jake slowly walks back to his desk, pondering the possibilities of what he's been witnessing the past week. He sits down and continues doing the paperwork he was doing before Holt called him in.

Then, Jake gets a notification on his phone. Gina just posted a picture. The paperwork he's doing is super boring, so he opens it to see what it was. He reads the caption.

He looks around, and the rest of the 99 is on their phones too, looking from the picture, to Gina, then Rosa, and back. Gina has her phone directly in front of her face. A few seconds after she knows everyone's had a chance to see what she said, she lowers it, a big grin on her face. She looks around, a teasing "What?" look about her. Rosa and Gina share a look for just a second, and Jake can swear Rosa is smiling too.

Amy, Terry, and Charles are all looking at them, their mouths open. Jake just puts his feet up on his desk and nods. "Called it!"


	4. *diaz* (santiaz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place during 5x20 show me going, i wanted to give it an *coughs* ...alternative ending
> 
> xx
> 
> i'm sorry this is going to be very sad and no there wont be a happy ending yk why? for shits and giggles so
> 
> i'm not even gonna lie i cried so much while writing this
> 
> also there's santiaz because apparently i'm obsessed with them now idek

***TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS***

Amy is sitting on the roof, smoking. It's the first time in months. Rosa is in the Brooklyn Heights shooting. Amy knows that Rosa is a badass. Obviously. She's a fighter. But what if she can't fight hard enough? Amy takes another big breath. She stands up and crosses to the ledge. She leans on it, and she swears she sees Rosa across the street. She tears up. She feels lost.

The door opens. It's Holt. He opens his mouth to say something, and pauses, before saying, "Amy... Come with me." Amy's heart plummets and dread is added on to her fear. Her legs feel like a thousand pounds each as she takes a step towards the door. And then another. Her cigarette is burned out, and it falls right out of her hand on to the concrete floor. Pebbles crunch against her shoes and she numbly and mindlessly follows Holt inside. She can't think. She refuses to think.

She slows as she passes Rosa's desk. She tears up, and this time, she doesn't try to fight it off. A few droplets fall from her eyes and make tiny little _split splats_ against the tile.

The break room is a mess. Not the furniture in it... the people.

Terry is sitting on the couch, staring off into space, his brow slightly furrowed. Continuous streams of tears are flowing from his eyes. His hands are clasped, and one of his suspenders is falling off his shoulder. Holt's scanner is sitting next to him. He looks like he hasn't moved in hours, although that can't be true.

Charles is curled up between the vending machines. In his mind, he's going through every memory he has of Rosa, all the good times they've had together. He was in love with her for a year. They were great partners. She was one of his best friends. She told him about Babylon when he needed it. She cared for him. He rests his head in his arms on his knees as he realizes something terrible; he's reached the end of their memories together. 

Gina is in a corner facing the wall with the hood on her hoodie up. She keeps gently banging her head against the wall. Amy sees her open and close five different apps before she gives up and shuts her phone off completely.

Jake is hugging himself, his hood up as well. This is the one situation in which he feels no motivation to make a joke and lighten anyone's moods. He eventually pulls the strings on his hood closed and sobs, quietly.

Holt is still standing, trying to figure out a way to command the room. He can't do it. He ends up just sitting in a chair at the table.

The room is so, so silent.

Amy can't figure out where to be. This is her new number one priority. No, she's not distracting herself. It's just very important where she sits. She can't sit too close to anyone else, she doesn't want to intrude, plus, she doesn't feel like being near anyone at all. Except Rosa.

Except Rosa.

Amy ends up settling on sliding down the wall, directly to the right of the doorframe. She doesn't dare look at anyone. She doesn't want to see their crushed faces. She's certain hers will look the exact same soon.

Holt breaks the silence. "I know you all heard my scanner a few minutes ago." He pauses. "I'm... deeply sorry."

"For what, exactly, Captain," Amy says. It's not a question. It's not a question because she already knows the answer.

Holt and Charles look at her, remorse and grief on their faces.

"Detective Diaz." The captain clears his throat. "Rosa." His voice breaks and he chokes, allowing a few tears to roll down his cheeks. One of them goes much slower than the other. One falls off the edge of his chin almost immediately. Amy can't help but think that Rosa is the tear that fell.

Amy realizes that her own tear may be falling faster than she ever thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i really hope that made sense at the very end but please tell me if it doesn't and i'll fix it xoxo


	5. *linetti-diaz* (dianetti)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm sorry if you've given me a prompt and i haven't put it out yet, but I promise I haven't forgotten about you! i have every unwritten prompt in a note on my phone :)

Gina cracks her fingers in front of her fiancé in preparation for her speech.

"Thank you all for coming out today." Rosa gives a little smile as she looks around the completely empty apartment space. She's sitting on the arm of their couch, leaning forward with her legs crossed. Gina is standing in front of her next to her computer. She taps the space bar to make the screen come alive. It wakes to reveal the title of a PowerPoint presentation Gina created. It reads, "Why Our Last Name Should Be Linetti-Diaz".

_"Rosie, I love you, but our last name should clearly be Linetti-Diaz," Gina says as she traces Rosa's jawline with her newly-manicured nails. Gina made sure to get both of their nails done before she proposed; their Instagram photos would be going up immediately after Rosa said yes, so she had to be prepared._

_"And why's that?" Rosa replies, leaning back onto their shared bed. She picks up the remote for the bedroom TV and pauses the movie they've been watching (_ Somethings Gotta Give _). She faces the love of her life's face, which is barely inches from her own. She closes the gap with a quick kiss._

_"Because- you know what? I have too many points to make to explain it to you right now." She waves her hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought. Rosa mocks her by saying,_

_"What, do you want to make me a slideshow with all your groundbreaking reasons?" She shakes her head and snorts a little (a feat reserved only for Gina), raising the remote back into the air. Just before she hits play once again, Gina's eyes brighten._

_"Great idea. Meet me in the living room in thirty minutes." Rosa almost protests, but she decides she wants to see where this goes. Knowing Gina, it'll leave nothing to be desired._

Gina reads the title aloud, flourishing her hands for dramatic effect. She clicks the right arrow button, and the next slide fades into view. 'She even added slide transitions,' Rosa thinks.

"Fact the First:" Gina stole that from Jake. Surprisingly, she kinda liked it and it just stuck. "I proposed to you. I should get to do whatever I want because I'm the reason our names are changing in the first place." Rosa blushes a bit remembering the night they got engaged. She never admitted to Gina that she was planning on proposing on the same night. "I'm our origin story."

"I asked you out first," Rosa retorts.

Gina raises a finger and puts her other hand on her chest. "Rosie, this is my presentation and it's extremely rude to interrupt." Gina fakes an offended face.

"Oh, please, continue." Rosa chuckles and waves a hand in a singular circular motion. She bows her head slightly.

"Stop laughing at me, this is very important business," Gina whines. This only makes Rosa laugh harder. "Fine, I'll just delete this entire presentation and you'll never get to see my amazing thoughts." She begins to close the computer as Rosa puts out a hand to stop her.

"No, no, keep going." She's still laughing, but Gina could never say no to her.

_Rosa turns back around to Gina, only to find her on one knee holding a ring. 'Oh shit,' Rosa thinks. 'I was gonna do that.'_

_Gina's heart is beating out of her chest and she swears Rosa can hear it. The gravel and pebbles pressing against her knee hurt like a bitch, but Rosa's worth it. She gives a small monologue about Rosa and how much she loves her, how many memories they've had, some of her favorites, etc. "Rosa Diaz, will you marry me?"_

_Rosa, tears in her eyes, swallows and declares, "I could never say no to you."_

"Fine," Gina says (she says it with 'tude, as Terry and Jake would say). She reopens the computer and picks up the presentation where she left. Rosa has righted herself on the couch, wiping away her tears. "Fact the Second: the longest name always goes first."

"I don't think that's entirely true."

"It doesn't have to be, I'm deciding it." The third slide star-swipes into view. "Fact the Third: if we were to ever have a child, my top contender for a name is 'The Enigma', and 'The Enigma Linetti-Diaz' sounds so much cooler than 'The Enigma Diaz-Linetti'. It r-r-rolls off the tongue." Gina rolls her 'r's to emphasize her point.

Rosa begins uncontrollably laughing again and pulls Gina down onto the couch. Rosa falls back, her head resting on Gina's lap. Gina lovingly strokes Rosa's hair as she laughs. Gina smiles; she loves Rosa Diaz (soon to be Rosa Linetti-Diaz) so, so much.

Rosa settles down and looks up a Gina's grinning face. She sits up a bit, resting on her elbow, and pulls Gina in for a kiss. After parting, Rosa sits up completely and positions herself onto Gina's lap, legs wrapped around her back, arms intertwined behind her neck. "I would love to have your last name, Gina Linetti-Diaz."


	6. *chosen family* (kevin and rosa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of 5x10 game night
> 
> prompt from Amelia_W on ao3: Would you be interested in doing something set during the episode where Rosa comes out to her parents? I'm picturing that instead of her father coming to the roof and apologizing to her, Kevin comes and talks to her. I feel like he would relate to her, since he is also the child of parents who rejected him for his sexuality, and they would have a nice father/daughter type relationship.
> 
> xx
> 
> Rosa just came out to her parents, and they have the wrong idea about her. They said all of the horrible, stereotypical things parents say when their kid comes out. But, so did Kevin (Captain Holt's husband)'s parents. When Kevin attempts to comfort her, she realizes... maybe her chosen family matters more.

Rosa sighs. She just talked with Jake. He tried helping the best way he could, she knows. But it didn't make her feel better. She looks at the coffee beside her that Jake left. "Ah, what the hell," she thinks. She takes a small swig of the coffee; it's amazing. She'd have to ask Peralta what this is later. She jumps a bit as she hears the door to the roof open.

"Hello, Rosa." Rosa looks behind her. Of all the people to be out here, she wouldn't have expected Kevin. She glances down as she hears a slight jingling; there's Cheddar, the tag on his collar flying wildly as he shakes his head. Kevin looks stiff and uncomfortable.

"Hi, Kevin." Rosa feels awkward talking to him. They hadn't seen each other since she was accused of stealing a pie that Kevin threw away. That was... a day, to say the least. 

"I just came to let Cheddar look out at the city. He loves watching the cars go by from up above." Kevin smiles lovingly as he gazes down at his dog. Kevin cautiously steps up to be in line with Rosa. "I... Jake told me what has happened with your parents these last few nights. I'm sorry." He sighs. "My parents reacted similarly when I came out to them years ago. Poorly, that is to say." Silence. "I suppose I should be going now." He turns to leave, feeling defeated. He meant to help Rosa, instead, he most likely made her feel worse. Until...

"Kevin." He turns on his heels. Cheddar turns as well, cocking his head. "Thank you, for that. It... it feels nice to know that someone else knows what it's like." She catches herself. "You know, in an ideal situation no one would know what it's like, but if it had to be anyone... I'm glad it was us. So we can, um. Talk about it, I guess." She's rambling. Rosa Diaz doesn't ramble. "You know what, this was dumb. You can go." Rosa begins making her way towards the door, looking straight ahead, before Kevin raises a hand to stop her.

"It's okay, Rosa." He sits. "Things like this can be hard to talk about initially."

"Sure." Kevin looks at her expectantly. "Okay," she mumbles. "I came out to my parents at dinner a few nights ago. After we left, I thought they accepted me and they were just being awkward, I guess. But when Jake and I went to family game night, my dad lashed out and got mad, you know, typical homophobia; bisexuality doesn't exist, it's just a phase. Obviously I told them off and we left, but it really bothers me that neither of them have tried to call or talk again."

Kevin sits on a bench, patting the seat next to him. Cheddar leaps up onto it and settles, resting his head on his paws. "When I came out, I was with Raymond at our apartment. We were having lunch, I had made my mother's favorite side dish; unsalted green beans. They assumed Raymond and I were roommates because we were young and poor. I hadn't planned to come out to them that day, but it became unbearable. They were making horrible comments about my father's colleague who had recently come out.

"I hoped I could change their minds if they knew their only son was what they despised. Needless to say, they shunned me and left as quickly as they came. I've not been welcomed at family reunions for far too long." He pauses and sighs as he pets Cheddar's head. "I apologize. I meant to offer up some helpful words of encouragement, but I have none." He rubs his eyes with his hand.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I get it. It sucks."

"Yes, it does."

They sit in a sad but comfortable silence. Rosa slowly makes her way over to the bench. She sits on the opposite side of Kevin and Cheddar, her back rested against the armrest. One leg hangs off the side of the seat and the other is propped up, leaning on the back on the bench. She admires her nails, which she got done a few days ago. Her left middle finger has a chip in the tip.

Kevin breaks the quiet. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rosa doesn't talk for what feels like an eternity. "Could I get a hug from Cheddar?" Cheddar perks up at hearing his name.

Kevin smiles. "Absolutely."

Rosa closes her legs in a criss-cross and pats her lap to call Cheddar to her. Kevin releases him from the leash on his collar and Cheddar excitedly bounds towards Rosa. He lands in her lap and stands up on his hind legs. Rosa accidentally smiles, teeth and all, as the allows Cheddar to put his front paws on Rosa's hands. He reaches forward in attempt to lick Rosa's face, but she dodges him.

Kevin watches all of this and he realizes how much he truly cares for Rosa Diaz.

* * *

Hours later, Rosa opens her door to the entire squad (and Kevin and Cheddar) greeting her with games, chips, wine, and grins. "Family game night!" Jake announces. They all file in. She feels the need to protest, but in all honesty... this feels right.

After a few rounds of Monopoly, everyone is watching Jake, Holt, and Amy duke it out, each play causing an explosion of "ohhhh!"s and laughter. Terry nearly spills his wine, which, along with everyone else's, was poured into an always-classy dollar store cup. Rosa is sitting back by the bar in her kitchen on one of the few stools. She crosses her arm over her chest, one of her elbows resting on her other hand to support her drink. Kevin, wishing to get away from some of the commotion, sits back with her. "How are you enjoying game night?"

"It's been amazing. They'll never get to know this, but I care about these losers more than any of them could ever imagine." Her eyes widen. "Did I say that out loud? Am I drunk?"

"I'd say yes."

She looks towards Kevin. "Thank you for helping me earlier. It meant a lot."

He pats her shoulder. "I care about you, Rosa."

She smiles again (wow, what is that, like, eight times today?). "I care about you too."

They both look back to the game just as Jake is destroyed by Amy. More shouts erupt from everyone in the room. Jake, stills laughing, waves his hand back at Rosa and Kevin. "Come here, guys, the game's almost over!" They share once last knowing glance and stand up to go sit on the couches. Rosa realizes her chosen family is worth more than blood ever could. These are the people she's meant to spend her life with, and she'll never let herself forget it.


End file.
